What happens in Storybrooke
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: What happens in Storybrooke... Stays in Storybooke. After a girls-night-out Regina wakes up with a terrible hangover and a blonde laying next to her.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, everyone!

Some points I want to set straight before actually letting you read my fic:

1. This is, not only the first time I publish in fanfiction, but also my first writing femslash. So take in consideration that, and that english is not my mother tongue. Which reminds me, if someone wants to be my beta, I'd be more than happy.

2. I'm straight and a virgin (sometimes that makes me feel like a unicorn), so everything that I write is either straight from my imagination, research or something I learned at college (currently 2nd year in med school). I do hope I live up to those awesome femslash that this fandom has. I'm more than open to writing tips!

3. I'm considering on having Graham alive and August as a grown up in this fic so, if keep that in mind if they shop op.

4. This fic will be main about Swan Queen but other pairings -straight and gay- will occur. The chapters will be narrated in POV, one POV per chapter and always stated on the beginning of it, there will be no changes of POVs during the chapter.

5. The first and second chapter will be T rated but from the 3rd on will be M and the heavy type of M (if I can write if, of course). So if you can't, or don't want to, or are not supposed to read M-rated fics **DO NOT** start reading this. It will contain sex (of course) and maybe violence, it won't have rape because I don't like "playing" with that topic.

6. Last but not least: I do not own the OUAT characters. Sucks to be me, I know :(

And after that HUGE list of things I had to say (hope you guys actually read that), I leave you with the chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy,

M.

* * *

To _R_, my favorite spaniard and the love of my cyber life.

* * *

**Regina's POV **

I scratched my eyes before opening. The sun was burning my retina and I felt like someone was hammering my brain. I massaged my temple, as if it'd make me feel any better.

At least I was in my own room. Naked.

Wait! Why was I naked?

I calmed myself and tried to remember what had happened last night.

First I went out with Whale to the Rabbit Hole. He was being a egotistical jerk, so I left him alone and went to have some drinks by myself. There I met with Emma, Snow, Red and Belle, they were having a girls night out. The last 3 women didn't want to invite me over, but Emma insisted on me staying with them.

This headache going to kill me. Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom and searched for an aspirin. After drinking the pill, I washed my face and studied my reflection on the mirror. Memories were coming back little by little.

Against every signal my brain was sending me, I decided to stay with the ladies. At first they were not happy but after one round or two, we were all friends, laughing and toasting, like if our past didn't matter anymore.

We drank. Like vikings. I remembered ordering round of shots, one after another. Emma and Belle singing _Girls just want to have Fun_ in the Karaoke. Red hitting on some guys. Some guys hitting on us. The five of us dancing, with out any artistic flair, to a song called _Youngblood_ by 3OH!3. We were actually having fun. Who knew I could have fun with Snow?

After we were completely wasted we decided it was time to go home. Good, because I didn't want any pictures of me, wasted, doing something stupid. I didn't want to be in pictures with any of them, sober or not.

Charming passed by with his truck to pick the girls up but we didn't fit in the car and Emma didn't want to leave me alone. So she walked with me. How polite of her. Then again, if someone would have wanted to harm me, a drunk Emma wouldn't have been able to defend me. She was no knight in a shinning armor after all.

I remember us laughing hysterically as we made our way to my house. We couldn't walk by our own, so Emma had her arm around my shoulders and I had mine around her waist to make us more stable. Plus the night was chilly and the warmth of her body stopped me from shivering. We struggled to maintain our balance, we almost fell couple of times, but everything was funny at the time. I think I've never laughed so much in my life.

When we were finally in front of my house's door I looked at Emma and said: "Thanks on inviting me over, I was having a miserable night with Whale."

"Anything for my queen." She said in her drunken voice. Had she been flirting with me? I shook my head, I was probably reading into things she never said.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the room with a glass of water in my hand, trying to remember more, but I couldn't. Maybe once I got over the hangover I'd remember more. Sleep, I had to sleep. I placed the glass of water in my nightstand and climbed my bed, it was as difficult as climbing Mount Everest wearing high heels.

Suddenly I encounter something that froze my blood, something I hadn't seen when I stood up. A golden mane of hair. _Emma_. She was laying on her stomach. The rest of the memories hit me as fast as a train would hit someone standing on the railroad.

Kiss.

Touch.

Bedroom.

_Oh, no_. This had to be a dream, a _nightmare_. Maybe a mistake, or a joke they had planned all along. Or maybe. Panic ran thru my veins. Maybe we had slept together.

"Um." The blonde moved, she was now laying on her side, and opened her eyes slowly. I covered my body with the bed sheet. Emma looked at me confused. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

I raised on eyebrow. "This is my room." I pointed out

Storybrooke's sheriff looked even more confused, then she realized something. "Are you naked?" I didn't reply the second question since I considered it was pretty obvious. Emma looked below the sheet that was covering her body, by her reaction I could deduce that she was also naked. The worst of my thoughts had been right.

Emma sat so fast that she got dizzy. She took her hand to her face and pressed the dorsum of her nose with her and thumb and index fingers. "_Shit._" She let out.

She couldn't have describe the situation better.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, almost 20 followers and 7 reviews in 2 days! You guys awed me!

I don't know when I'll be able to update since it all depends on my classes and studying time. Also, from next chapter on this fic will be M.

Anyway, onto the next chapter!...

Have a lovely day/night/whatever,

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"Are we going to talk about this?" I asked as she made her way to the bathroom, the sheets hiding her naked body. Regina didn't reply, so after quickly putting my underwear on, I decided to follow her.

She raised one of her hands at the bathroom's door, stopping me to follow inside, as if I hadn't seen her naked before. "Have you ever hear about personal space, Miss Swan?" She asked me in her Miss Mayor tone.

It was difficult to take the situation seriously when she was covered by a bed sheet and I was only wearing underwear.

I was about to reply something when we heard a "Mom?" coming from the hallway. I felt the warm leaving my body as I started to panic. "Can I come in?" Our son asked.

"Just a moment, Henry." Regina replied. Her tone was more calmed than I had ever expected. "I just took a shower, let me get dressed." Then again, she used -or still do- to have sex with Graham with Henry in the house, so she was probably used to these kind of situations. Maybe yesterday meant that to her, just another night, and I was just another person she could toy and have sex with.

The mayor walked to her closet and got dressed as fast as she could. Then she pointed at the closet, motioning me to get inside.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I muttered. She raised an eyebrow and sucked her cheeks: she was not kidding.

With an annoyed face, I entered the closet and sat on the floor. She closed the door and told Henry he could enter. I watched them thru the little gap between the doors that had stayed open. While Henry opened the door and entered to his mother's room Regina picked my dressed from the floor and placed it on her bed, she was so calmed that it looked as if she was picking something she had dropped.

"Have you seen Emma?" He asked.

"Sadly, I've seen Miss Swan plenty of times in my life." Regina replied calmly.

"I mean today. She was not at home today, Charming told me she walked you home yesterday." The kid explained. I cursed to myself. Sometimes I missed living alone and having no one watching over me.

"I see…" The woman said, she was trying to come with a plan. "I do remember offering her to stay in the guest room, maybe she's there," Regina quickly looked to the closet where I was hiding, as if she was talking to me. "Or maybe she woke up and is in the kitchen getting something to eat. Let's go and search for her, shall we?" Henry nodded and he left the room, closely followed by his adoptive mother.

I opened the closet doors fast and without making any noise, put on my dress and took my high heels. Carefully looking to both sides of the hallway, I studied if I could go down without being seen by Henry. I heard them talking from another room. The coast was clear, for now.

Without waiting any longer, I went down the stairs. I had learn how to be stealth when I lived at my foster houses. I could sneak out from all of them, I was a pro by the age of 14. It was one of my superpowers; it came on handy when I needed to steal something, or to protect the little dignity I still had after some misconduct, like today.

I tiptoed to the kitchen and placed my heels next to the kitchen table, then I went to the fridge and opened it. There was nothing inside. Just fruits, vegetables and more fruits, no wonder Henry preferred living with them, Snow and Charming had everything a kid needed, like vegetables and fruits, and everything a kid wanted, like cocoa and marshmallows.

She signed and closed the door and was startled by Regina and Henry.

"I see you have a bad habit of making yourself at home." Regina stated, but I knew she was partially relieved that everything had planned out just the way she planned it. Well, not everything, but at least this part.

Henry hugged my tightly. "Wow, kid." I said while I felt all my internal organs burst. "I was gone for a night, not a month."

"I thought something had happened to you." He pointed out.

He raised his sight to meet with mine. "I was with your mom, what could have happened to me?"

I asked, he raised his eyebrows as if the answer to that question was obvious. Ever since the curse was broken and everybody remembered who everyone was, the people of Storybrooke seemed even more afraid of Regina. Funny thing was that no one was more afraid of Rumplestiltskin than they were of Mr. Gold, maybe taxes were scarier than magic.

I decided turn my attention to Regina, who was taking a dish out of a cupboard. "You have nothing to eat, Regina." I pointed out

"I have fruits and muesli." she stated.

"That's too healthy for a breakfast." I replied.

"Excuse me if I want to decrease the risks of heart attack and improve my digestion." Regina said putting some muesli on her dish and adding bananas and milk. I think Regina was pretty save from having a heart attack seeing that she didn't seem to have a heart, of course I filtered my comment since I didn't want to be hit by a beam of magic before I even had breakfast.

"I'm going to Granny's." I said after a moment of silence. "Did you have breakfast, Henry?"

He nodded. "Mary Margaret didn't let me go out without having one."

"Well, then you can keep me company, then I'll drop you at school."

Henry smiled, he was clearly happy that both of his moms spent the night under the same room and both survived to tell it. If he only knew what was really going on between me and his mother.

"I'll pass by your office later, we have some business to talk about."

"I'm busy today." The major pointed out with her best poker face. I stared at her. She was clearly avoiding to spend time with me. I didn't reply, but I knew she could read on my face what I was thinking about.

I put a hand on Henry's back and walked with him towards the door. Regina stayed in the kitchen, but I could feel her eyes in my back. I could also feel that this situation between the mayor and me was anything but over.

As the hangover and headache disappeared, memories started to become more clear. Remembering the sensation of Regina's lips against my neck sent chills down my back. I knew that eventually I'd have to talk to Regina about last night. I signed. I had a couple of interesting days ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I decided that Graham is alive. So every time I refer to the Sheriff, it's about Graham. Emma and David are both deputies.

Oh, M-rated stuff starts here.

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

"Yes, yes." I yelled as I felt an almost satisfactory impulse traveling from my pelvic region up my spine. "Don't stop."

His hands held my waist strongly as he pushed himself in and out. I clutched the kitchen table with all my strength.

_Please come, please come, _I told myself. Nothing.

I faked an orgasm a little bit after I had felt Graham's juices filling me. There was just no point on prolonging this. Graham couldn't make me feel things anymore, not since I had been with Emma Swan.

I cursed that night.

It had been two weeks since my adventure with the blonde and things hadn't got any better. I was horny all the time, and it didn't matter how many times I had sex with Graham, I would not be satisfied by the sheriff.

I needed to fix this.

Maybe my stubborn body was obsessed with Emma, I just needed to do her, get her out of my organism and continue with my casual encounters with the sheriff.

I felt Graham caressing my back, he always did that. I found usually found it cute, but today it annoyed the hell out of me. I stood up straight and picked my clothes from the kitchen floor.

"Are you ok?" the man I just banged told me as I zipped my skirt.

I faced him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You seem a little bit off lately." Graham replied. "Is there anything bothering you?"

"Nothing you could fix, dear." I said coldly.

He placed his hands around my waist and pressed me against is still naked body. "How can you be so sure?"

I pushed myself backwards, freeing my body from his arms. "You're going to ruin my outfit," I pointed out checking if I didn't have a stain on my black pencil skirt. I grinned at him. "Don't worry, dear, everything will be alright. I just need to find a way to fix this problem I have."

* * *

"Madam Mayor," my secretary said. "Deputy Nolan is here to see you."

_Nolan._ Damn that man. When I had called to the police department and ask for a deputy to come by I was hoping Emma would be the one that showed up. Of course after I had ignored her for more than a week it was kind of understandable that she would get the hint and stopped trying to contact me.

I should had been more specific on which deputy I wanted.

"Madam Mayor," David said entering my office. "What can I do to help you?"

I stared at him. Graham was doing his monthly woods' patrol and he wouldn't be back in town until the sunset. If I gave David an assignment to keep him out of the sheriff's office, Emma would be there alone. Then I could go and sort things out with her. I grinned.

"Madam Mayor?" Nolan repeated in that annoying tone of his.

This man. I'd pulverize with a magic blast if I could.

"Yes, I need to you go to the coast and ports and see if everything is alright on that side of the city." I told him. "I've heard from three different people that there are some punks vandalizing public property and stealing from the people that are on the beach." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's strange, no one filled a complaint form."

"Well, I am telling you now, am I not?" he nodded. "What are you waiting, then? Go and check if you can find anything about this topic."

I stood by the window until I saw that David got into his car and turned the engine on. Then I walked out of my office and after telling my secretary that I was going to get some fresh air I exited the building.

It has a cold day outside, winter was coming and no magic could stop that. I liked winter over the other seasons. It was dark, it was cold, and most people hated it. It was like me made into a season.

The sheriff's office was poorly illuminated, and except from Emma, who was doing some paperwork, it was empty.

"Deputy Swan," I announced myself. She raised her head, acknowledging me, and then she returned to her job. "We need to talk."

"I can't talk right now," she replied, her eyes still buried in the papers that were in front of her.

I walked towards her desk and placed my hand on its border. "I don't think you understand the importance of this subject."

The blonde girl stared at my hand over her desk and slowly raised her sight, until her eyes met mine. She looked so hot. I was so hot for her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a cold tone. "I can't help you,"

"Oh, for god's sake." I said grabbing her face and pulling it towards mine, closing all distance between our lips.

Emma resisted my kiss. She tried to pull back, but I knew she'd eventually kiss my back, I knew she felt what I felt too, so I didn't let her go away.

"Ouch," I said letting her go and touched my lower lip with my hand. "You bit me." I stated outraged.

"That's what happens when people doesn't let go of me."

I stared at her with anger tickling my veins. If I could kill people, Emma would be the second person dead today. Along with her stupid father.

"I'm not going to be your sex-toy," I heard her say. "If Graham lets you treat him like that, _fine_, but I won't."

Did she know about Graham and I? For how long? And, was she jealous about it?

She totally was, I could see it in her eyes. She was jealous.

"Only time will tell that, dear," I said, coming close to but not touching her. "I know one thing, tho, and it is that I always get what I want."

I stared at her lips, so pretty, so inviting. But I will make her want me. I will make her beg for a kiss. I will haunt her in dreams, until the point were touching herself would not be enough. I will make her suffer, make the lust in her build up until the point when she can't breath anymore.

"Until next time, Miss Swan." I said, few inches away from her face.

This was going to be a fun game to play.


	4. Chapter 4

I just realized that I ship Emma with anyone :P Anyway, fear not, this is a SwanQueen fic, or at least that's how it'll end.

Thanks for the follows and favs and everything. You guys are awesome :D

Hugs,

M

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"Hello, you," I heard Ruby saying while she placed my normal order in front of me. I growled. "Wow, someone needs to get laid." She joked, I didn't make a sound, which was unusual since Ruby and I had this teasing game going on. "What's wrong with you?"

I shrugged. Where to start?

As if she could hear my thoughts, Ruby yelled, tilting her head a little bit towards the kitchen "Granny, I'll take five," a weak '_ok_' coming from the kitchen was granny's reply.

I stared at my hot cocoa cup. "Before I tell you, you need to promise me to not tell anyone," I said. "_Specially_ not Mary Margaret."

Ruby promised she wouldn't say anything before adding. "Oh, boy, these are always the best stories!"

"Remember that night when we went out, and I walked Regina home because I didn't her wandering alone?" Ruby nodded. "Well, that night we slept together."

"I KNEW IT!" Ruby yelled, I shot her with my stare. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the werewolf lowered her voice. "It was_ too_ obvious."

"It was?" I asked, almost panicking.

Ruby nodded. "To me, of course." I breathed relieved, Ruby could see and sense things others couldn't. "Don't worry, your secret is save with me."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"So, what is like? To ... you know, with ... you know." Ruby avoided using the topic's key words.

"It was like nothing I've felt before." I admitted.

"So?" Ruby asked curious. "Why are you so grumpy about?"

"Well," I started. "I was behind her for a week to talk about ... you know," I caressed the top of my cup with my thumb. "And she would ignore me, she didn't even try to be discreet about it!"

I shut up, "Go on," Ruby encouraged me.

"And earlier today, she comes to the office and out of the blue, she kisses me." I whispered.

"And?!" Ruby asked excited.

"I bit her."

"_Sexy._"

"No, not the sexy type of bite." I shook my head. "I bit her so hard, her lip bleed."

I received an invisible slap from Ruby. "Are you stupid?" she said raising her voice. "You should have - " Ruby studied her words before saying something. "baked apple pies with her."

Baking apple pies? Really?

"I don't want to - bake apple pies with her!" I stated. I guess _baking apple pies_ would be our code for banging Regina from now on.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right." She crossed her arms. "Emma, you are dying to bake apple pies with _Elphaba_."

"Elphaba? Seriously?" I asked annoyed. "The wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz?"

"It suits her." Ruby defended herself. "And we can't just call her '_her_'."

"Ok, fine." I agreed. "But no more codes. Ok? I have enough with Henry."

"Yes, _Glinda_." Ruby teased.

"Ok. First, I'm not a good witch, I don't even have powers." I said leaning closer to her. "Second, Glinda didn't have anything with Elphaba. And third, stop with the Wizard of Oz referen - "

"My, my, deputy Swan." A voice that froze my blood interrupted me. "Leaning so close to another woman, people might jump to wrong conclusions."

Ruby and I turned to meet with Regina.

"Don't you have orders to take, dear?" The mayor asked Ruby with an intimidating tone. "I'll have the usual, to go."

A _please_ at the end of that phrase wouldn't have kill anyone. Seriously, what was wrong with this woman? She thought that she owned everyone and she could just do as she pleased.

"My break is over anyway." Ruby said standing up. I knew she didn't fear Regina, she just wanted to torture me. I looked her, peeling my eyes at her, begging for her not to leave me alone with Regina. Ruby just shrugged and added. "Granny is going to kill me if I don't get back to work. Please behave, I don't want to clean that table with a special cleaning kit." She excused herself with a grin and walked away.

"You told her?" Regina asked in an angry tone as she sat in front of me.

"She guessed." I lied.

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "Right, because we are an obvious pairing."

I decided to stay in silence. Ruby had said it was obvious that we had slept together, so maybe Regina's sarcastic comment was not very far from reality.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" I asked annoyed. "Stalking me?"

"Don't consider yourself so lucky, dear." Regina pursed her mouth in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Taking into account your actions earlier this morning - " I started speaking but shut up as soon as I felt Regina's leg against mine. She raised an eyebrow, smug all over her face.

Was she crazy? Minutes ago she had been all morals with her "_people might jump to wrong conclusions_" and now she was stroking my leg? I studied her face, she was not mad about what people might think, _she_ was the one jumping to conclusions, and she was angry about my proximity to Ruby.

_Ruby_.

Ha! She was jealous of Ruby. I couldn't wait to tell my werewolf friend about this.

"What's so amusing?" She asked.

"You." I replied. My answer seemed to confuse her.

Before she could reply something, Ruby placed a plastic bag in between Regina and I, interrupting our conversation. "Ladies," she said before attempting to go to other tables.

"Sweetie, wait." I grabbed Ruby by the wrist to stop her from leaving. I stood up and kissed her in the cheek. "I need to go, I'll pass by later."

Ruby looked at me, at first confused but then she grinned. Hopefully she had understood the hidden agenda behind the kiss. "Sure, Ems!"

"Madam Mayor," I adressed to Regina bowing my head a little bit.

Regina's eyes sparked with anger and jealousy, they sparkled brighter than I've ever seen them sparkle before. And something, deep inside me, told me that I had just unleashed a monster, and that I'd pay the consequences sooner or later. But for now, I didn't care. For now the victory was mine and it's taste was delicious.

I walked out of Granny's restaurant without looking back. Leaving a shocked Regina and a proud Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks you for the positive feedback! You guys rock my world :)

This is kind of a short one, but - meh, more to come tomorrow!

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Just the girl I wanted to see!" I stated as Emma opened the door. After that cheek-kiss I knew a huge conversation between my favorite blonde and I was happening.

I stopped cleaning the bar, placed a clean mug and poured some coffee on it.

"Hey,"

"Don't '_Hey_' me," I said impatiently. "I want the story."

"Story?" Emma looked confused.

"Yeah, what was that kiss and the '_Sweetie_' calling?" I refreshed her mind. "You never '_Sweetie_' me."

"Well, _sweetie_, if you must know," Emma smiled at me. "I think Regina is jealous of you."

I laughed out loud. "Are you shitting me?"

She shook her head. I laughed again.

"What is so funny?" A female voice joined the conversation. We turned to see Belle, who took a seat next to Emma.

"E - A joke Emma just told me," I lied.

"Really, do tell it again for me!" Belle looked at Emma, who looked at me.

"Ruby you re-tell it," the deputy smiled at me, so much for having my back. I just felt like a _hot potato_ was handled to me.

_Jokes, jokes. _Ok, I've got one.

"How do you stop a werewolf howling in the back of a car?" I asked, Belle shrugged. "Put him in the front."

Belle raised an eyebrow "That's not quite funny, Ruby."

Shit, another joke. Fast!

"What happened when the werewolf swallowed a clock?" Once again, Belle shrugged. "He got ticks!"

Emma almost choke on her drink, Belle pat her back but looked at me confused.

"Is Emma really making fun of your _furry_ problem?"Belle asked concerned, she hated when people picked on me because of my nature. I liked that about her, she had always been kind to me.

It was not like she was the only person who had been nice to me after knowing I was a werewolf, but with Belle it felt different. It felt like if she really cared about my wellbeing.

"It's ok," I told her. "I know she doesn't mean to be rude."

Belle looked at both of us and said "I think we shouldn't joke with that,"

"Common, Belle!" Emma said. "It was just something I heard today."

"Oh, so someone else is in town making fun of Ruby?"

"No!" we both said at unison.

Belle stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't you worry about it, Ruby!" She said. "I'll find whoever is saying those mean jokes and I'll ask them to stop."

Then the librarian left the restaurant. I turned to Emma. "She's too nice for her own good," the blonde pointed out.

I agreed with Emma's statement. "She's going to ask everyone in the city who is making the jokes."

We laughed, thinking of all the awkward situations Belle was about to get herself into. If she only knew that those jokes I read on the internet and that Emma never heard them before today. Partially I felt responsible, but I also felt good by the fact that someone cared enough to go and talk to every fairy-tale character to see who was the person making fun of me.

"I think she cares about you," Emma said, I stared at her. "More than she and you both care to admit."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied, I knew what she was talking about. At least from my part. I'd do anything for Belle, I'd even kill for her. Emma slipped from her cup. "So, tell me more about jealous Elphaba and your adventure baking pies, we didn't get to talk about that."

Emma smiled. "You are impossible, Ruby."

"And don't you dare on leaving the nasty details out!" I said and warned her with a look.

"You," she pointed at me "Are a perv."

"Me?" I asked, faking to be shocked. "Sorry, but I didn't bake pies with my step-grandmother."

My comeback was a bombshell to Emma. She covered her face with the palm of her hands. "OMG," she said as she peeked out between her hands. "This is so wrong. I have fantasies with my grandfather's second wife."

It sounded even worse when Emma put it like that. I wonder if Regina and Mary Margaret's dad ever had sex. I shivered at the thought.

"Yes," I agreed, mocking her. "You are a sick person, Emma Swan."


	6. Chapter 6

I seriously love this fandom. I've wrote for other fandoms before but I've NEVER get this feedback.

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I got a text message early that morning, it was from Graham. Apparently he had to tell David and me something important.

I hated meetings, I always had and I always will. It was pointless. I had never considered myself a planner, I was a doer. You want something done, you go out and you do it, you did not waste time planning and doings lists about it.

I also hated mornings. In my opinion the day had to start at least at 9 am. I think it was Horace who wrote for the first time the well known expression '_Carpe Diem_', let me tell you something about him and the people that live according to that statement: they have fucking insomnia. Something is definitely not good with people that wake up at 5 am, David was one of them.

At least he made coffee for me. The smell of coffee improved my mood.

It was one thing I loved about living with my parents was the little details that made my day. The coffee David brew every morning, for example. Or the way Mary Margaret folded my socks before putting them into my socks' drawer.

"_'ornin'_" I said as I scratched my eyes and sat in front of David.

"Here you have your coffee," he placed a cup in front of me.

"Thanks," I said before I yawned.

"Good morning," Mary Margaret said entering the kitchen. She kissed David and gave me a hug.

Sometimes I wonder what would have been like, to grow up with Mary Margaret and David. To have this scene everyday before going to high school. To see their proud faces as my date comes and picks me up to take me to prom. To sneak out and drive them crazy like any normal teenager does. To come to Mary Margaret when I got my heart broken for the first time, or when I needed boys advice. I wonder if I'd appreciate those moments as I do now or if I'd give them for granted.

"Do you have any idea of what Graham wants to talk us about?" I shook my head. "I hope it's not a dead body."

"Unless the dead body is Regina," I stated, a little bit grumpy. David hid his smile with his coffee cup, he was clearly proud of his girl; but my mother has not so happy about my comment.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret let out in shock. "Don't say stuff like that."

"Whatever,_ mom_," I said, I only used that term for 2 situations: when I feared I'd die and when she was being annoying. "It's not like she'd be missed if she does."

"Henry would miss her,"

"That makes one person in Storybrooke," David concluded taking my side.

Mary Margaret shoot him with her sight. She hated when we took sides, specially against her. And she hated when we were mean to Regina. I didn't really understand why, if I'd be mean to someone like Sister Astrid, who is a sweet woman, I'd understand her annoyance. But Regina? Regina was so evil that the devil feared her.

"Your mother is right, Emma. Don't say stuff like that," I looked at him, surprised. "It's not nice to go giving people false hope." He added and winked at me.

Mary Margaret hit his arm with the kitchen towel, clearly disapproving his comment.

David and I had a lot of things in common, our dislike towards Regina being the biggest one. He disliked her for destroying our family. In my case, well, I didn't have a specific motive to dislike her. If I didn't hate making lists so much, I could start making one of what I hate about her. I'd probably never end, tho. I could summarized the infinitive items stating that I just disliked her for everything she was.

"Are you ready, Emma?" David asked coming into the kitchen. I hadn't noticed him leaving to start with, I guess disliking Regina took more time than what I expected.

"Yup," I lied getting up from the table. I hadn't brush me teeth, but who really cared? It was not like I was going to kiss someone.

* * *

"I'm glad you are both here," Graham said when we entered the police building. He looked nervous.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him concerned.

He looked at me: his eyes looked haunted, the shine had disappeared from them and the purplish bags below his eyes told me he didn't sleep well last night. Maybe he was too busy with Regina. But he looked more tired than usual. Maybe Regina was into some kind of bondage.

Regina in latex pants, well that was something I _needed_ to see before I died.

Focus, Emma, focus. I shook my head to make the thoughts go away.

"Our budget was cut." He said. Even tho David looked clueless, I understood were this was going; I had been in this world more time than he had. "We - I have to let one of you guys go."

"What?!" David looked angry.

"I'm sorry," Graham sounded hurt, and I knew he was being honest, he didn't want to fire any of us. "The orders came from above."

_Regina_, of course. Why wasn't I surprised? I knew she'd punish me for flirting with Ruby.

But she had just started a war. And if there was something I was good at, was giving hell of a fight.

I looked at David. "I'll go," I said, I kept on talking before he could object to my decision. "Look, you are good at this job. And people like and respect you. And you have to provide money for your wife and kid, I mean that girl eats like if the world would run out of food." I teased him, a half-smiled appeared on his previously-serious face. "And I'll find another job. I already have some options in mind."

"You do?" both men asked. I nodded.

"In fact, I'm going right now to arrange that matter." I replied. "See you later, gentlemen."

I placed my badge on the table, it had felt worst than what I thought it would be. And before any of them could stop me, I stormed out of the precinct.

* * *

"She's busy," I heard the secretary say.

"I don't really care," I replied as I pushed the doors wide open.

Inside her office Regina was speaking on the phone, when she saw me a smile draw on her lips. She apologized to whoever was calling her saying it was an urgent matter and hung up.

"I tried to stop her," the secretary said.

"It's ok," Regina told her. "Don't let anyone in until this matter is solved."

The secretary nodded and left the place. I stood there, my fists clutched as hard as I could. That seemed to amuse Regina.

She stood up from her chair and walk towards me. I didn't allow her to walk to much since I took longer steps towards her and then, when she was at my reach, I grabbed her and continued to push her backwards until I had her pinned against.

"Is something upsetting you, dear?" she asked, not doing anything to be freed from between the wall and me.

"Yes,_ you_." I said honestly. "Today I had to quit my job because of you."

"That was a decision made my the council," Regina expressed. "To have one sheriff and two deputies in a town like Storybrooke. Well, it just seemed too much."

I wished I would have magic to incinerate Regina on the spot. Sadly, I was no Albus Dumbledore.

"Listen carefully, Regina." I told her. I was so close to her that I could feel the warmth of her breath on my chest and neck. "Now that I got fired because of you, I'll have all the time in the world to make your life miserable." I said, there was no distance between our bodies. "In fact, that will be my new job."

I stared at her lips, wondering if I should kiss her or not.

Ah, why not? Let's show her something she'll never have.

I closed the distance between our lips, pushing my tongue into her mouth and exploring around. For a moment I lost track of why I was really in Regina's office, for a moment I just followed my instincts and let myself go.

But then I came to my senses and detached my lips form hers.

"You'll regret the day you decided to cut the police budget." I added and left the mayor's office as fast as I had entered it.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know when I'll be able to update chapter 8, but I'm working on it!

Thanks for the reviews and follows!

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I saw the blonde leave with my fingers caressing my lips, caressing the place were Emma's lips had been moments ago. I was still laying against the wall when I came to my senses.

She drove me crazy.

I could still taste the coffee Emma had left in my mouth after her kiss. I was sure she hadn't washed her teeth that morning.

I had never felt this way before, about anyone, female or male. Not even with Daniel. I wanted to fuck her so badly, I wanted her to fuck me. And as days went by and I didn't fulfill that need, the lust became bigger and bigger. To see her had become painful, to breath her perfume killed me slowly. I wondered how long would I resist before I lost my control and fuck her brains out.

I wanted it so badly.

This was not part of my plan, my plan was to make her want me.

But then I had seen Emma with Ruby and I almost bursted of jealousy. The worse part is that I know they are not into each other. Ruby is head over hills with that geeky librarian, I don't know why, but it's better that way. Otherwise I'd have to kill Ruby, and then who would make my salads and wednesdays' lunch? But Emma had noticed that I got jealous, and she had acted on it.

Then it all went down hill.

After unsuccessfully trying to reach an orgasm with Graham last night I told him about the cuts of budget. First, I was pissed at Emma for making me jealous, and second, I was pissed at me for not being able to enjoy sex any longer since I was pretty much obsessed with the blonde.

Some had to pay, either David or Emma, both ways were ok with me.

And then Emma comes, and kisses me like that, making me not regret my decision of cutting the police's budget. Maybe I should fire my secretary and hire Emma as my new assistant. Now, that was a good idea.

"Mrs. Johnson?" I called my secretary, she entered, she was already nervous. "You are fired."

"But -"

I raised a finger, letting her now I didn't care whatever she had to say.

I tried to reach Emma on her phone, but she ignored or cancelled my calls. I'd pay her a visit later, I was supposed to pick up Henry at Mary Margaret's place anyway.

* * *

I heard the bell rang inside the apartment followed by a "COMING!"

To my dismay Mary Margaret opened the door. "Regina, hi!" She said happier than usual. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I hated when she was happy. "Come in! We are having dinner!"

I entered and walked towards the dinning table. Emma, David and Henry were sitting, ready to eat.

"Join us!" Mary Margaret said inviting me to sit on the table with them. Before I could nod, Henry dragged me and made me sit on a table and Mary Margaret put a dish and the cutlery in front of me.

"Are we celebrating something?" I asked looking at my son and his grandmother.

"Snow said she as some news to share with us," Henry pointed

"Reason why I don't understand why Regina is here." Emma added nonchalantly.

"Regina is family." Mary Margaret explained. I heard Emma and David sighed.

I didn't know if I was happy or disgusted that Mary Margaret considered me family. But I was curious as hell to hear this news of hers. As far as I knew, the school's headmaster was not an open position, so a raise in paycheck as not it.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted. My jaw dropped, so did David's

"Are you sure?" He asked in shock. But I feel the excitement in his voice. Mary Margaret nodded.

"Go, Dad!" Emma high-fived her dad. "I've been wanting a sibling for almost 30 years, it was about time!" she teased.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Mary Margaret looked at me and I faked a smile, just as I always did. There it was, Mary Margaret/Snow having a perfect life and I was having a mess of a life, as usual.

"Things are going to get weirder," Henry pointed out, he had been thinking this whole time.

"What do you mean, kid?" The blonde asked him

"Well, this baby is going to be their kid and your sibling so he or she will be my uncle or aunt," he looked at Mary Margaret and David. "But it's also going to be my mother's grandchild, which would make him my niece or nephew..."

"But Regina is not your real mother, nor Mary Margaret's." David pointed out.

"OMG," Emma said realizing something. She turned to face me. "You are my son's adoptive mother _and_ my mother's stepmother."

No one else understood how fucked the situation was except Emma and I. I pretended I didn't understand the problem, but I knew how strange this was. The strangest part was that I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, guys!This chapter is kind of short, but I really can't write longer with this headache and the excitement.  
Reason of the headache: I had a wedding last night and my mom had the brilliant idea of visiting my grandparents today (they live 3 hours away from our city) so a walk of shame turned into a walk-of-go-get-a-shower-and-let's-go-shame.  
Reason of the excitement: I convinced my grandfather to take me to the city where they are recording Game of Thrones tomorrow! (yes, I'm from Croatia) I'm so exciteeeed, I hope I guess to see some of the actors :D - I can't even function properly :P

Maybe I'll write something on the drive.

Those reading To Mend a Heart will have to wait as well (sorry)

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I entered my parents' apartment, which was empty except from Henry, who was sitting on one of the kitchen table's chairs. "Hey, buddy," I greeted him while I walked towards the fridge and opened it. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Wanna see something really cool?" He replied jumping from the chair and walking towards me. I nodded. "Look,"

He showed me a paper that had _128√e980_ written on it. "What is this?" I asked confused, I was never good at maths.

"Fold it in the middle." I did has my son said. Then a hidden message appeared: the lower half of the numbers I had read before, now spelled I_ love you_.

"This is so cool!" I said excited. "It's like magic!" he smiled at me, proud of his trick. "Please tell me you're not learning magic from Regina."

He shook his head. "You know I'm not into magic, I'm more like a knight."

"Oh, I see." I messed with his hair. "Well, you're my knight in shinning armor."

"No, Mom!" Henry said as if it was obvious that he couldn't not be my knight. "I already have my damsel!"

"Ok, kid," I put an empty bowl and the cereal box in front of me, "First, you can have two damsels if one is your mother. And second, who is this girl we are talking about?"

"It's Grace."

"You mean Paige?" I asked, I was not used nor did I liked to call people by their enchanted forrest's name. Except Regina, I could call her Evil Queen anytime.

Henry nodded. "I asked if she wanted to have a milkshake with me at Granny's tomorrow!"

"What did she say?"

"She said yes!" The kid sounded ecstatic. "And then she gave me a kiss in the cheek!"

Oh, they grew up so fast. I couldn't help but smiling at him. I just hoped Henry wouldn't turn into a womanizer, I knew Regina had taught him better, but look at that smile! Who could resist that? Plus, he was David's grandson, and David always said that Charm was a strong trait in our family. I wonder if Regina thought that.

* * *

I hid on a place where no one could see me and I could see everyone.

"Miss Swan." A voice shocked me. "Why so jumpy?"

"I was not expecting to be startled." I replied. "What are you doing here, Regina?"

"Are you hiding from someone?" She asked without answering my question.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"I don't know," She said trying to sound innocent. "The fact that you are in a corner staring through the window to the inside of Granny's restaurant...?"

I rolled my eyes, why did she have to be so perceptive? Of all the people that could have adopted Henry, he had to get a guru of intuition. A sexy intuition guru.

"Ok, fine," I blurted. "Henry has a date with Grace."

"Paige?" Regina asked shocked.

"Yes, the one and only."

"Her father is nuts," I turned to face Regina with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I find it ironic, you calling Jefferson nuts." I replied.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?"

"No, I'm saying that a picture of you would appear under the definition of _demented_ in the dictionary"

"Is that so?" Regina asked amused. "Well, your picture would be below s -"

"Sexy? Smoking hot?" I interrupted. She pursed her lips in a half smile and gave me the satisfaction of staying quiet for a moment.

"I was going to say Stalker."

"But sexy works as well."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Miss Swan."

"I kind of miss the ring that _deputy_ had to my name." I replied bitterly. I was still upset at her and I still need to make her life miserable.

"Which reminds me," The mayor said. "I recently fired my secretary, she was not doing her job," did Regina really think I'd accept to be her secretary.

"You want me to be your secretary?"

"It's better than to be unemployed." The brunette stated as if it was obvious.

But I was not unemployed, I was self-employed on my company _Let's Annoy Regina. Inc. _A felt a lightbulb turn on, it was the feeling of a brilliant idea being born. If I worked for Regina I'd have access all day long to her, I could torture her, drive her crazy slowly, make her pay for everything. I'd have to buy a new closet, with super short mini skirts and high heels, the typical secretary look. Maybe I could wear my tight pants, very tight pants. That would work just fine.

I smirked.

"Fine," I told her. "I'll be your secretary."

She smiled back at me. Oh, poor Regina, she still thought that she was winning this game.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, the actors' hunting was an epic fail... At least I got to spend time with my grandfather :)

Also, my best friend from summer camp is coming to visit me for 5 days so I don't know when I'll be able to update while she's here.

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Today Emma started working for me. I was excited to see how many things I could criticize about her before noon. I bet her punctuality and clothing would be the first things.

I parked my car and grabbed the coffee that Graham had gotten from me at Granny's and walked towards my office, he followed me in. He was trying to tell me something but I was eager to walk into my office and call Emma, condemning that she was not at the agreed time.

As the Sheriff and I entered my office, I couldn't help but notice that there was a coffee and a croissant on my desk and the plants had been watered already. I looked at Graham confused, he shrugged, clearly clueless of what was happening in my workplace.

Then Emma emerged from the bathroom. My jaw, and Graham's, dropped when we saw what the blonde was wearing.

My new secretary was wearing a black leather mini skirt, it was so short I could see were her stockings ended. An almost see through white shirt, closed with a ribbon around her neck. Her hair was fixed in a messy bun and she was wearing her glasses, which made her look smart and incredible sexy.

And, was she wearing high heels?

Emma noticed us staring at her, she pursed her lips in a grin. She had obviously planned this.

"How come you didn't dress like that when you worked with me?" Graham was the first one to say.

Emma laughed. "Because this is not how deputies dress," she answered walking towards my table.

"Madam Mayor, I think we need a secretary at the police office as well." Graham told me.

I tried to take my eyes away from Emma and look at Graham, I almost didn't succeed. "Don't you have some punks to arrest?" I asked him. He greeted me and after inviting Emma for drinks at the Rabbit Whole, he left my office.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her.

"My job." she replied calmly. "Sidney called, he wants an interview. Our - your son," she correct her self. "called and asked if you would pick him up. I said I could do it."

"Not wearing that." I pointed out while I walked to my desk and sat on my chair.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would want me to dress appropriately for this job."

"And your job is to be my secretary, not a distraction." As soon as I let those words out I regretted it.

"Oh, so I'm a distraction?" she teased me. "Is is the mini skirt or how much skin I'm showing?"

Emma walked towards my table and rested her body on it. I stared at her, all of her. It was not hard, she was barely wearing something to cover her body.

"Please cancel my meetings from 1 to 3 pm," I said trying to hide how turned on I was. "I'm going out for lunch."

"You mean you're going to fuck Graham because you're too horny right now?" Emma replied. Damn, she was good.

This was a bad idea. Lately all my ideas were bad. Correction, all my ideas involving Emma were bad. I cleared my throat and looking at Emma I said. "That is not of your concern. Now please go and do your job, that's why I am paying you for after all."

"And here I was, thinking that you just wanted to see me everyday at your office." The blonde was a tease. She grabbed some folders and started to walk towards the door.

I saw her back and perfect toned ass get away from me. My body fast in a fight with itself. I wanted to order her to say here, to get naked and do me. I wanted to show her how she made me feel.

The sound of a pen crashing into the ground made me blink. "Oops," Emma said, bending over to pick up what she had drop, and making her lingerie visible for me.

I pressed my hands against my thighs, trying to release some of the pressure that was building inside of me. But it was impossible, specially since Emma was taking her sweet time to pick up the pen and teasing me even more.

When the blonde had finally left the office I walked towards the bathroom and splashed my face and neck with cold water. I looked at my reflection.

If I wanted Emma to work with me without me wanting to pin her to my desk and release my passion every time she walked in the room I had to set somethings clear, I had to make some rules.

"Emma," I called. I needed to do this right now. If she'd appear tomorrow dressed like that again, I'd die of lust.

"I'm _coming_," she said in a husky voice, making emphasis on the verb.

Oh, this woman.

"You wanted me?" Emma said resting her body on the door frame.

"So bad," I said. I couldn't control myself anymore and Emma seemed to notice it, because she had a smirk on her face.

I walked towards her and she didn't back off. With one hand around her neck and one around her waist I brought her close to me, and then I saw it in her eyes. The satisfaction that she had won. I stayed close to her, not letting her go but not going forwards either.

"Anything else?" The blonde said after realizing that I was not going to give in.

"Wouldn't you want that." I replied letting her go and walking into my office. "Oh, and Miss Swan, please don't go near my son dressed like that. I don't want the people of Storybrooke thinking that Henry's biological mother is a hooker."

I saw Emma's confused face, she thought I would make her mine. I thought I would make her mine. I don't know where I got the strength to stop myself from doing so, to stop myself from letting her win. Yes, I would make her mine, but under my terms. I wouldn't lose against Emma this teasing game, that was for sure. Even if the lust killed me, even if I felt that my pelvic region would explode any minute, I would not succumb to Emma Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not very happy with this chapter... But I don't have creativity for anything else at the moment. I promise next chapter will be lots of Swan Queen steamy moments.

I suck, I know - Sorry!

M.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"You look like you need a drink," I pointed out.

Lately that was the first thing I said when I met with my blonde friend. Emma raised her sight, she was pissed.

I don't know what was going on between Regina and Emma, but it could not be good. First Regina gets Emma fired, then Regina hires Emma, then Emma asks me to lend her some sexy stuff which I knew she wouldn't wear on her right mind. I knew it was a bad idea, you never try to attack Regina, it always back fires.

"I almost had her," she said. "I almost won."

I knew it, it always backfires. I hid my know-it-all-smirk the best I could and try to get more information.

"And?" I asked for more details.

"She walked pass through me," Emma replied as if no one could ever reject a hottie like her.

Emma had a problem, and that was overconfidence. She thought that everyone was lucky to have her, to be with her. And I mean, how couldn't she have that egotistical complex? She was one of the hottest woman I had ever met. And she was not only smoking hot, she was pretty smart too, which made her even more self-aware of her _relationship-worth_. And that was good on one side, there is nothing more sexy than a woman with a strong personality, but Emma's was already too much, I knew from the beginning, she was trouble. I couldn't help but loving her because of that.

"I bet it was your poker face." I said as I put a glass in front of her and poured liquor on it.

Usually we didn't serve alcohol on the restaurant, Granny hated alcoholic people. But Emma needed something strong, I mean, you could read it on her expressions.

She studied the liquid and then she faced me. "Poker face? what do you mean?"

"Every time you're about to win," I explained "You have this really annoying face that says _'I'm going to earn your ass.'_"

"That is not true!" Emma said shocked.

"It is," My heart skipped a beat when a third voice commented. It was Belle's. "And I bet it irritated the hell out of Regina."

Emma shook me a glare. "I did not tell her anything." I said, it was the truth, I hadn't tell any one about it.

"She didn't." Belle backed me up. "It not hard to figure it out."

My blonde best friend and I exchanged looks. Of course Belle had figured it out, she had read all the books we had on the library, I bet one of them had to be '_How to discover what is really happening when your friends are being assholes and keeping the truth for you_.' maybe she even had the dummies version, I should ask her.

"Oh, and those werewolves' jokes you told me," the librarian looked at us, "No one in town had heard them."

The moment of tension that Belle had created stating that she knew about Regina and Emma was broken by the blonde's laugh at the last thing that Belle had said.

"I can't believe you asked everyone." She said. Belle raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it was all her idea. I had never heard those ones before either."

"Could you have my back at least once?" I threw a towel at Emma. "You are the worse friend ever."

"So," Belle said staring at Emma. "What are you going to do with Regina?"

It was so like Belle always worrying about someone else. Emma shrugged.

"You are not going to tell her how you feel, aren't you?" I asked, Emma shook her head. "Why not?"

"It's not so simple!"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, ok." Emma looked pissed right now. "Wanna practice what you preach?"

Belle looked confused. But I knew perfectly what she meant. She knew I was head over heels about Belle but I couldn't get the nerve to tell her. I stared at Emma, and she stared back at me. Then I saw her poker face, she thought she had won this argument. Well, she hadn't.

"Fine," I agreed. "But if I talk, you talk."

"Fine."

Belle looked at us. "What is going on here?"

I looked into her blue eyes. Blue like the sea, blue like the sky. They made me want to fly. I mentally slapped myself. Really? Rhyming sentences? that was just wrong. Get yourself together.

"I like you," I said before I could chicken out. "I like you and not as a friend. I like you and I want to be something more, if you like me back."

Belle's jaw dropped, she started to blush. But I was not done with my declaration.

"I like you like the sunflower likes the sun, like the owl likes the night." I tried to sound poetic, I knew Belle was that type of girl.

I hated poetry, always had. I remember Granny tried to make me read it when I was a little girl, I'd draw dead bodies next to the passages.

"I - I had no clue about your feelings," was Belle's reply.

Of course she wouldn't like me back. I was just a waitress, back at the enchanted forrest I was a peasant. She was a princess, she was the librarian. _She_ _could do so much, better than me_.

I lowered my gaze.

"I thought I was alone in this." She added grabbing my hand.

If the heart could explode, mine would have done at that moment. It would have fly, high into the sky and blow in a million of fairly pink dust.

I grabbed Belle's neck and brought her closer to me. We started kissing over the counter.

I heard Emma said "guys!" Couple of times, but I ignored her. I had longed so much this moment I'd not let it go to waste. I deepened the kiss. I was sure Belle had heard Emma as well, but she did as I did. We didn't break our lips appart until Emma hit the table with one of her hands.

"Guys!" She looked at us and then at the rest of the restaurant. They were all staring.

"Free pies for everyone!" I said loudly, they all cheered and went back to their foods and business.

"Ok I don't want to sound selfish," I raised an eyebrow, Emma was usually selfish, not that I minded, but she was. "I mean, I'm happy for both of you, but can we return to _my_ problem?" she asked. "The sooner you help me the sooner I'm out of your hair and you can do whatever you feel like with each other."

"Make her believe she's winning." Belle told her. I rested my head on my fists. She was so smart, I couldn't believe she liked me. I was so lucky.

"So, I make her believe that she's on control," Emma asked. We both nodded, it seemed like a decent plan. "And then she'll fuck me. And then I'll win."

"Does it has to be a competition?" Belle asked.

"It's always a competition with Regina," Emma replied,

"It's always a competition with you," I added. "Maybe you two are meant to be together."

Emma shrugged and then she drank completely the liquor in her glass as she stood up. "Wish me luck."


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I hope this to everyone's expectations. It's the first time I write a scene like this, let alone in another language.  
But I promise, there's more to come :)

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I woke up with an accelerated respiration. I had had another sex dream about Emma, I've been having them very often lately. Once I read that dreams were hidden desires, I was starting to believe it was true.

I laid on my back and tried to remember the dream. It was staged on the enchanted forrest.

I was admiring one of my Evil Queen dresses on the mirror when an Emma, dressed in a knight armor entered the room without being announced. I saw her reflection in the mirror as she walked fastly towards me, dropping her sword. In a blink of an eye I turned on my heels, facing her. Emma didn't stop, she ended against me, her lips crashing with mine.

I couldn't help but reaching my lips with my fingers. I had felt so real. All of it.

Knight-dressed Emma started to untie the laces of my corsett as i opened the belts that hold the armor attached to the body. Our mouths just separating to catch a breath. The metal dress slapped against the floor.

Only a shirt, the armor skirt and boots, Emma pushed me towards the bed as she stripped the beautiful dress out of me. Before we reached the bed I was already in my underwear.

Emma laid me down gently onto the bed as she kissed my neck and my chest. As she did so, I reached for her skirt lace and opened it.

Before she could react, I spinned over her and ended up above the blonde half-naked knight. I sucked her earlobe as I took her skirt off. She moaned

"Why do you always have to be on top?" Emma asked. _Always_. Had we done this before? At least in my dream alternate universe? I certainly hoped so. It looked like I knew what to do, how to excite her.

Emma manuvered and ended again above me.

"Not this time, princess." She said pinning my arms against the bed, not letting me return to my position. "This time, I'm on top."

She started to rub her inner thigh against mine. And oh, it felt so good. Even remembering the dream made me horny.

I slipped my hand under my pajama and underwear. I started stroking my g-point and kept reenacting the dream.

After a time I stopped fighting Emma off. If she wanted the top, let it be, as long as she kept doing what she was doing. I was so wet, I felt so good. She let one of my arms go and she moved her free hand to my pussy, were she started to play with me.

I tried to mimick the movements that Emma had done in my dreams with my own hand, it was not the same, but it was good enough. I stroke faster and faster, as I imagined Emma over me, just as it had been in my dream. My back arched, my abdomen elevated a little bit, I kept on rubing my clit.

And then I felt pressure building in my pelvis, just as I had felt in the dream. And I came to the climax point. I moaned.

It had been good, but not as good has the real deal had been. I needed Emma, and I needed her now.

I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at my phone. It rested on the bed table next to my bed. I could swear I head it saying 'Pick me! Text her! You know you want it! You know you want her.'.

In a rush I grabbed the phone and texted, as fast as I could. 'I want you. Now.'

I hit _send_ and stared at the screen. Waiting for a reply.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I hadn't been able to fall asleep. Everything I changed positions, I thought about her, Regina, the evil queen, the reason why I grew up as an orphan, my boss, the mother of my son, the only woman how made me feel the way I felt right now: turned on.

That was why, when my phone lighted the room, announcing that I got a message I didn't get upset. I needed to take my mind off Regina for a while. It was probably Ruby or Graham inviting me to go out for drinks. Drinks. I needed one.

But the message did not come from the city's sheriff, nor from my werewolve friend. It came from the woman that haunted my dreams: Regina.

I held my breath.

'I want you. Now' it said.

I saw how her status changed from _online_ to _typing..._

'Let me put it in a level you'll understand: get your sexy ass to my house, Swan.'

I reminded myself to breath. What to do? What to do? I decided to flip a coing, heads: I stay, Tails: I go. I threw the coing and catched it in the air.

Tails.

_Fuck_, literally.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!

I know this chapter is kinda short - and probably not what you expected, but I'm jet-laged and, even if I just woke up from a 9 hours-sleep, I didn't sleep one whole day because I can't sleep on planes.

Hugs, everyone!

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Regina opened the door before I could even knocked on it. "That took a while," she said pissed. "It's not like you live in Russia."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as I made my way into the house.

"You're new to this, so I'll explain you how it works," Regina continued speaking as she went up the stairs, I followed. "When I text you, you leave everything you are doing and come, as fast as possible."

I followed Regina like a lost puppy into her room. This is not me, I was no one's bitch. Then she pushed me into the bed and started kissing my neck, oh, and that felt so good. Her lips burning into my skin. I tangled my fingers between her hair. This is _not_ me. I pushed Regina away from my body. I found me hating myself for that.

"Stop," I said. But Regina smirked at me and started unbuttoning my shirt.

I pushed her off me and roll on top of her.

"I said stop." I pinned her hands to the bed. "I'm not having sex with you," her face was few inches away from mine and it had a expression I couldn't decipher. It was a mix of a smirk with a horny look in her eyes with confused furrowed eyebrows. "Tonight," I added

"Come again?" She asked, still confused.

"I don't want this," I explained, still on top of her. "I don't want to be your sex toy. I don't want to be the female version of Graham."

She didn't say anything, and I couldn't read her thoughts. I just knew that she was not expecting this.

After a moment of silence she spoke. "Get off me," she said, but I didn't move. "Miss Swan," Regina was talking in that sexy bossy tone. "Get off me."

"I like it here," it was true. Having Regina pinned and completely powerless felt amazing.

"Well, you left it pretty clear you don't want to have sex with me," she said freeing her hands and pushing me off. "So there's really no need for you to stay."

Regina covered her body with the bed sheets and turn the light of her night stand off.

"I trust you can find your way out," she added when the room was dark.

She had been rejected, probably the first time in a long time. I couldn't see her, but I could feel it: she was sad, ok, maybe not sad but with her pride hurt. I hated seeing her like that.

I wanted her. Not only sexy, awesome in bed Regina, but all of her. I wanted to hug her when she felt down, to find her when she felt lost. I wanted to kiss every inch of her body. I stared at her for a while, until her breathing became deeper and slower than usual, she was asleep.

I stood up and before I left the room, I moved a string of her hair from her face and bent to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Regina."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long for this very short update :/ I'll try to get some inspiration for the next one!

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

It was a lovely day at the subsidiary of Hell on earth. After my first failed attempt to ruin Regina's day, I had decided to stop wearing my sexy secretary outfit, it just made me more hot for Regina, and I knew I couldn't take her - not yet. The only good thing was that Regina was late for work; late as she didn't show up at all, which was strange of a workaholic, but I had called and Regina had told me to "stop bothering" her, so I decided to enjoy the time with Satan's favorite minion.

At 6pm my boss walked through the door and enters her office before I could say something. I followed her with her eyes until she shot the doors behind her.

That was weird.

Couple of minutes later the doors to Regina's office open again.

"Miss Swan," Regina said as she walked pass my desk. "Please follow me,"

"Why?"

She stopped and turned on her heels to face me. "I pay you to follow orders, not to question them."

I rolled my eyes, when I took this job I wanted to make Regina's life miserable, not mine. This had been the worse idea I had had in a while, and I'm filled with bad ideas. Reluctantly I stood up and took my jacket from the hanger.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I swung the jacket over me.

"That's for me to know and for you to discover, when the time is right."

Why was Regina being so secretive? I hate surprises. I really do.

"Please tell me you are not going to kill me and sell my organs on the internet."

"I have a vault, full of hearts and you thought I'd kill you to tell your organs?" Regina teased me.

"You don't have a vault full of kidneys and livers." I teased back

I didn't see Regina pressing the car's remote control, but after I heard a beep I knew the doors were unlocked. I jumped into the copilot's seat and waited for Regina to sit next to me. She turned the engine on and started riding, leaving the center of Storybrooke behind.

"Ok, are you going to tell me where are you taking me?"

Silence.

"You do know you can't cross the town's line, right?"

No comments.

"Woman, say something!"

Regina stopped the car abruptly, and turned to face me. "We are here."

"Here as in the place were you hid Kathryn and framed Mary Margaret for her death?"

She raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the car. I did the same. And when she started walking to the woods, I followed. I had become Regina's puppy, following her steps. I was pathetic. But at least I didn't give in into her sex desires, I was proud of that. Oh my god, what if she had brought me where to tie me to a wood and forced herself? No one would hear me screaming.

Calm down, Emma Swan. Regina is many things, but she's not a raper. She's not going to rape you.

"Surprise!" Regina said, not quite emotionally.

I looked around, there was a blanket placed on the floor with food over it, and tiny light bulbs hanged from tree to tree. It was lovely, this was probably what Regina had been doing all day. She had plan a picnic for me and I thought she was going to rape me, I was a horrible person.

"I hate surprises," I pointed out.

"So," Regina looked confused. "You don't like when I ask you straight forward to have sex, and you don't ask when I do something nice for you."

She was angry. And she had all the right to be, I had been an ass.

"No, no," I tried to fixed it. "I love it," I said honestly. "I just pointed it out, for the record."

Regina stared at me, I could still feel her glare killing me softly.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that," I scratched behind my ear. "But I really like what you did here. I really,_ really_ do..."

"Shall we sit, then?" Regina asked, probably getting passed the point of me being a douche - or at least I hoped so.

I nodded. We sat one next to the other one, then I felt Regina covering our shoulders with a blanket, even though I had enough with the warmth of her body.

"Who knew you could be a romantic, Regina," I pointed out, enjoying the evening Regina had planned out for us.

She didn't comment, she just handled me a hot thermos and said: "I made hot chocolate with cinnamon because I know it's your favorite."

I pursed my lips into a grin and cuddled next to her. This is what it felt like, to be in the right spot at the right moment.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been hanging out with my 12 year old cousin and it gets kind of awkward to write this kind of stuff with her around... Thanks for everyone's support, tho!

Well, let's see how steamy works for me :/

* * *

**Regina's POV**

"So," Emma entered with out knocking into my office. "I was thinking,"

"That's a first," I replied, not raising my head to meet her eyes. It'd just make me get lost in them, and I had to focus in my work. So much had to be done now that David had actually filed his papers as Storybrooke's deputy, it was like karma hitting me back.

"Maybe we could leave Henry with my parents and go out."

My heart stopped. "Is this you, asking me on a date, Miss Swan?"

"No," she replied, I raised my gaze in surprise. "Because that would be highly unprofessional, given the fact that you are my boss."

A smirk appeared on her face. That smirk that made me want to do her on my office's desk or the floor, anywhere actually.

"Oh, not to mention that it'd be unethical," she added. "Given the fact that you are my mother's stepmother, which makes you my step-grandma."

"I'm _not_ your grandmother!" I protested.

"Does it bother you, grandma?" Emma asked. "That your step-granddaughter turns you on so badly?"

I swallowed. It did sound dirty, specially because it was true. The part of my being her mother's step-mother, not the part of being her grandmother. But it didn't make me feel bad, it just made me want her even more.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked, teasing me.

"More like a little pussy," I teased her back. I'd not let her play solo.

She grinned at me, pleased that I had followed her silly game. "I'll pick you up at 7,"

"In that car of yours?" I asked in pain, I hated Emma's beetle.

"Wear something nice."

Why should I? It'll get all wrinkled in the pathetic excuse for a car that Emma drove.

* * *

Everyone's attention was on Emma and I. That didn't mean we had special treatment, though; we had been waiting 30 minutes to get a table at The Rabbit Hole. It was starting to get uncomfortable: the staring at the waiting. I was not intimidated, but being on the spot used to be so much better when it was me torturing them rather than them gossiping about me.

Emma's hand was resting on my waist, pulling me closer to her. It had been like that since we heard what some people were saying about her dating someone like me when we first came in. I liked Emma's hand there, it made me feel secure and loved.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She said loudly for me to hear over the noise of music and drunk peasants.

I nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

Outside the weather was chilly and the stars shined more than usual. It reminded me of home. _Home_. That had been my house, but never a home. Home was what Emma had with her parents, a save haven, definitely not what I had at the Enchanted Forrest. Sometimes I wondered if I'd ever find such place for myself or if I'd die alone, just like my mother had. A shiver ran down my spine, I instinctively crossed my arms and tried to warm my bare shoulders. Emma took of her jacket and placed it over my shoulders, who said that chivalry was dead?

We walked in silence towards the car, but it felt surprisingly comfortable.

"I'm sorry the date was a huge fail," Emma commented once she was parked in front of my house and walked me to the door. "I really wanted it to be at least half as perfect as yours was."

She stared at the door knob. She looked so pretty when she was disappointed.

"Who said the date ended?" I asked, she turned to face me. "It would be a shame to waste this opportunity of Henry staying at your parents." I added pursing my lips into a smirk. I slid my hands around her waist and brought her closer to me.

"Really? On our second date?" She tried to sound shocked.

I leaned to whisper something in her ear. "This prude side of you turns me on."

"Then what are you waiting to open the door and fuck the heel out of me." She said in a way no real prude would.

I let go of Emma to open the door, an easy task had never been so difficult for me. Specially since Emma had pressed her body against my back and was kissing my neck. I let a little moan out. "Would you let me open the door first, Miss Swan? You are making it very hard for me."

"I'm - in no - hurry," she said between kisses.

Using all my forces to ignore Emma's lips against my skin, I managed to finally opened the door. The blonde pushed me gently in. Once we were inside I turned in my heels, I was facing her now. We locked lips as I pushed her against the door, closing it in this manner. The kiss became more passionate. She reached to my skirt's zipper and opened it. The piece of clothes fell to the floor. I took her shirt off and dropped her garment next to mine.

I walked backwards, bringing her with me towards my studio. I had no intentions to walk to my room, the coach would do, at least for round one.

Emma seemed to share my opinion, because when we reached the edge of the sofa she whispered to my hear "Long live the queen," as she pushed me against the furniture and then landed on top of me. She kissed me once more before repeating her last phrase once again and then her mouth became too occupied with parts of my body.


	15. Chapter 15

Pardon my language on this one, but this is an M fic after all!

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I woke up earlier to be at work before Regina. Ever since our second date I felt the obligation to become better, to be the person she deserves to have by her side. It might sound like a cliche, but I knew Regina merited so much more than I could offer her, and that scared me. It scared me because if she realized that she'd leave me, and as pathetic as it sounds, I don't know what I'd do next.

When my favorite evil witch entered to the City Hall she seemed surprised to see me at the office so early, but she didn't hide her cocky smirk.

"I had a dream," She admitted while she hanged her coat on its place "You were on it."

"Was it steamy?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I grinned at her, it was totally steamy.

"Want to share with the class?"

"I don't think you would be able handle it," Regina walked into her office without saying anything else.

I watched from my desk how she walked, specially staring at her her long legs and her sexy ass. What would I do to see those parts naked again, what would I do to see her naked again.

I decided to stand up and walked into her office, closing the doors behind me.

"I think _you_ couldn't handle it," I stated. "So you needed the help of your hands, but that was not enough, wasn't it?" Regina didn't reply, but I could see it in her eyes, she wanted this as badly as I did. "You don't have any appointment this morning," I added as I walked towards her.

When I got to where she was standing I did a maneuver to turn her on her hells and pinned her body between the desk and me, her back against my chest. Our bodies slightly bent forward. I started caress her ass with my pussy, both fully clothed.

"Tell me you don't want this," I whispered into her ear.

"My mother taught me not to lie," Regina said in a husky voice that just made me even more horny.

I pushed her torso completely against the table and I continued pressing my pussy against her ass, as if I'd be a man fucking the brains out of her. But Regina was not the type of person that would wait and follow orders, and just as the other aspects of her life, she needed to have the control. The older woman turned to face me, her back now resting against the table.

"Well," Regina said after I undressed her with my eyes. "Are you going to take my clothes of or not?"

_So_ Regina.

"Your wishes are my commands, my queen." I said unbuttoning her shirt and planting kisses along her clavicle.

I loved Regina's scent, she smelled like spring and apples. And it was so addictive, I couldn't get enough of the smell. When I finished unbuttoning her garment she raised her back a little bit so I could strip her from the piece of clothes, I decided to kill two birds with a stone and take off her bra as well, leaving her perfect breasts to my sight. My eyes were lost in them. I loved every inch of her body. I loved_ her_ so much, with every cell of my body.

My hand slipped below her skirt and I started rubbing her core, feeling her body tremble under mine. Little moans escaped her mouth, I took them as a cue to keep on going, so I moved my hand below her underwear and started to play with her wet pussy. When Regina's body was ready I decided to put a finger inside of her, I wanted to feel how her muscles tightened because of me.

And then, "Hello?" Someone called from the other side of the door. Regina raised her head and looked at me in panic.

"I've got this," I muttered and I pointed to the bathroom, she nodded, grabbed her clothes and ran to the room I had showed. "Just a second!" I screamed while I fixed my hair the best I could and opened the door.

To my surprise, the visit was not for Regina, but for me.

"Neal?" I was confused. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say a word, he just walked towards me and closed the distance between us.

"The hell?" I asked partially angry, partially confused.

"I missed you." He said.

The sound of a glass crashing against the floor broke the short silence between Neal and I, the object had probably felt from Regina's hands when she heard Neal's statement. _Fuck,_ I thought,_ fuck, fuck, fuck._

Shit had just hit the fan.


	16. Chapter 16

'Elo, people (with french accent)

So, I start classes on monday - With no other subject that biochemistry (puke, puke) so I won't be able to update as fast as I -usually- do. I'll try to update whenever I can, but I don't promise weekly updates. Sorry :/

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"I can't talk right now, Neal." I said showing him to the door.

"Yes you do, Regina is not here."

If only he knew. If only he knew that Regina was behind the bathroom's door, trying to calm her body. She was lucky, I didn't have time to calm all the hormones inside my body and I felt as if I'd explode in any minute.

"Still, lots of things have to be done before she comes." I giggled in my mind, thinking how true that was, in a kinky way. "You need to go."

"Let's go out for dinner,"

"No,"

"Coffee, then,"

"No,"

"Just a walk," he insisted.

"Neal -" I started but was interrupted by Regina.

"She said," The brunette spoke and she exited the bathroom. "That she doesn't want to go out with you."

Seriously? Regina was jealous? Of Neal? _Neal_?

Neal looked at her a little bit confused. He probably wondered how and when she got here. Then he seemed to remember she was the Evil Queen and she could just poof anywhere. Must be so cool, and so time and money consuming. I'd save so much in gas if I could just appear somewhere.

"I'm sure you can find the way out," Regina told Neal and then she turned to talked to me. "Miss Swan, I want a full report on the school's profits. And I want it on my desk by noon."

Was she being serious? More work? I had to organize all the events on her agenda. Now I also had to do this? I stared at Neal. Great! He had got me extra work. As if I didn't have enough work already. I wanted to strangle him. And it was not even fair, I did not flirt back nor make a move on him. Regina was just being stupid. So what? Every time someone asked me on a date I'd get extra work? It was like being punished for something you didn't do.

I waited for Neal to leave and walked into Regina's office. She was reading a document and didn't raise her head when I placed my hands on her table.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Language, Miss Swan," she replied, still reading.

"What on earth was that?" I repeated, carefully choosing my words.

"Your assignment,"

I simply couldn't do this any longer. As much as I loved Regina, she was a horrible boss. Ever since I had started working she had given me tons and tons of work. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind working; what I do mind is people doing with my free time what they want. And that was what Regina was doing with me. I had stopped hanging out with Ruby and Belle because I had so much to do, and it was not even fair. They thought I was making excuses just to be with Regina, I wish it'd be like that, I wouldn't mind spending my time doing Regina, but instead of doing Regina I was doing Regina's work. Or at least it seemed that way.

"I quit." I said.

"Excuse me?" She raised her face for the first time.

"I'm done with this,"

"You are giving up on us, Miss Swan?" Regina asked trying to sound stoic, but I could hear the sadness on her voice.

"No, no!" I said walking around the desk and kneeling in front of her. "I'm just quitting the job, not our relation."

I put my hands over hers. And looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'd never give up on you, Regina."

She reached for my shirt's neck, grabbed it and pulled me into a kiss, a very passionate kiss. I raised my body so it could be on the same level than hers.

"Good," Regina pursed her lips in a smile. "You're the only charming that's not on my black list."

"I'd much like it to stay that way." I said pressing my forehead against hers.

"Me too,"

"You better re-hire your last assistant," I suggested.

"You better find a new job," she told me.

I rolled my eyes, I hated finding jobs.

"Look at the bright side," Regina lifted my chin with her index finger. "We'll have a motive to celebrate."

Celebrate. My heart started pumping faster.

"Can we celebrate that I stood up to my horrible boss?"

The horrible boss raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "We can celebrate that, and that my worst employee quit today,"

"Fair enough," I said, smiling against her smile. "Can we celebrate now?"

"We can."

I stood up and she followed my actions, I made her sit on her desk and pulled her skirt up and continued playing with her pussy, just how I had been doing before Neal interrupted us. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I continued to rub with my fingers her core. Regina moaned and a chill was sent down my spine, I wanted to make her scream of pleasure. But not now, now it was too soon. I started unbuttoning her shirt and I kissed and licked her bare skin. Gently, I opened her bra and she took it of along with her shirt, her tongue never leaving my mouth.

Regina unbuttoned my shirt and took of my bra as my hands played with her butt cheeks. Then Regina pushed all the things she had on it to the floor and tried to pulled me over her, into a laying position. But I was not ready to lay over her, not yet. So with one hand I held her close to my still standing and with the other hand I returned to her vagina. Regina's body arched a little bit and I used the signal to re-introduce my fingers in her. Regina tried once again to lay down and pull me above her, this time I allowed her to do it.

I climbed the desk above her and placed one of my legs between hers. My core touching her thigh and hers touching mine. I started moving up and down. It felt good, it felt like thousand tingling sensations going up my body. Our breathing got faster, same as my up and downward movements.

Then I placed my core above hers, she was so wet already. I started doing cyclic movements.

I felt her body tense bellow mine. And I felt as the pressure inside my body wanted to be released.

"Regina," I said as if I asked for permission. She placed her hand on my cheek and then we both came.


End file.
